doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cortos animados de la Metro Goldwyn Mayer
México (Doblaje Original) Colombia (redoblaje) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1937-1967 (72 capítulos) |fecha_grabacion = 1966-1968 (Doblaje Original), Bandera Mexico 1996-1997 (Redoblaje), Bandera Colombia}} thumb|right|224 px|REDOBLAJE COLOMBIANO. right|230px Los Cortos animados de la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer fueron producidos entre 1937 y 1967. Reparto Voces adicionales * Francisco Colmenero * Arturo Mercado * Pedro D'Aguillón * Diana Santos * Esteban Siller * Jesús Brock * Luis Bayardo * Rosanelda Aguirre * Eladio González Garza * Gabriel Chávez (versiones redoblaje) * Fernando Rivas Salazar * Carlos Petrel * María Antonieta de las Nieves * Araceli de León Curiosidades * Francisco Colmenero Retoma la narración tal como lo hizo en la serie de Tom y Jerry (cortos), Sin embargo Jesús Brock pasaría ser el narrador Oficial de esta Caricatura y es debido a su madurez vocal. * Este Fue el Debut Oficial de Araceli de León en el doblaje. Cortos 1930s * Fábula de los bosques de Vienna (tale of the vienna woods) (1934) * Revista de juguetes (Toyland Broadcast) (1934) * When the Cat's Away (1935) * The Lost Chick (1935) * El drágon de Calico (The Calico Dragon) (1935) * Pobrecito de mí (Poor Little Me) (1935) * Barnyard Babies (1935) * Botellas (Bottles) (1936) * Two Little Pups (1936) * The Old House (1936) * La primavera (To Spring) (1936) * The Pups' Picnic (1936) * Little Cheeser (1936) * The Pups' Christmas (1936) * El perro cazador y el conejo (The Hound and the Rabbit) (1937) * Little Buck Cheeser (1937) * An Optical Poem (1937) * Pipe Dreams (1938) * The Little Bantamweight (1938) * Parque Nacional de Petunia (Petunia National Park) (1939) * The Little Goldfish (1939) * Art Gallery (1939) * The Bookworm (1939) * One Mother's Family (1939) * El Danubio Azúl (The Blue Danube) (1939) * Paz en la tierra (Peace on Earth) (1939) * El musico loco (The Mad Maestro) (1939) 13 1940s * Home on the Range (1940) * Swing Social (1940) * Tom Turkey and His Harmonica Humdingers (1940) * The Milky Way (1940) * The Bookworm Turns (1940) * Romeo in Rhythm (1940) * The Homeless Flea (1940) * Gallopin' Gals (1940) * The Lonesome Stranger (1940) * Mrs. Ladybug (1940) * Abdul the Bulbul-Ameer (1941) * The Little Mole (1941) * The Goose Goes South (1941) * Dance of the Weed (1941) * The Alley Cat (1941) * Little Cesario (1941) * Officer Pooch (1941) * The Field Mouse (1941) * The Hungry Wolf (1942) * The First Swallow (1942) * Little Gravel Voice (1942) * Bats in the Belfry (1942) * Blitz Wolf (1942) * The Early Bird Dood It! (1942) * Chips Off the Old Block (1942) * The Boy and the Wolf (1943) * Who Killed Who? (1943) * One Ham's Family (1943) * War Dogs (1943) * The Stork's Holiday (1943) * What's Buzzin' Buzzard? (1943) * Innertube Antics (1944) * Batty Baseball (1944) * The Tree Surgeon (1944) * Jerky Turkey (1945) * The Hick Chick (1946) * Uncle Tom's Cabaña (1947) * Slap Happy Lion (1947) * King-Size Canary (1947) * What Price Fleadom? (1948) * Little 'Tinker (1948) * Lucky Ducky (1948) * The Cat that Hated People (1948) * Bad Luck Blackie (1949) * The House of Tomorrow (1949) * Doggone Tired (1949) 52 1950s * The Cuckoo Clock (1950) * The Peachy Cobbler (1950) * Symphony in Slang (1951) * Car of Tomorrow (1951) - Jesús Brock - Narrador/Insertos * One Cab's Family (1952) * Johnny Jet (1953) * T.V. of Tomorrow (1953) * Billy Boy (1954) * The Farm of Tomorrow (1954) * The Flea Circus (1954) * Field and Scream (1955) * The First Bad Man (1955) * Good Will to Men (1955) 13 1960s * The Dot and the Line (1965) * The Bear that Wasn't (1967) 2 Enlaces externos * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_one-shot_Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_animated_shorts-Lista de los Cortos * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_cartoon_studio-Sinopsis estudios animados de MGM Transmisión Véase también *Tom y Jerry (cortos) *Cortos de Droopy Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Series transmitidas por Boomerang Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Doblaje colombiano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tooncast Categoría:Redoblajes Cortos animados de la Metro Goldwyn Mayer Categoría:Series animadas de 1950s Categoría:Cortos animados de 1930s Categoría:Cortos animados de 1940s Categoría:Cortos animados de 1950s Categoría:Cortos animados de 1960s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por La Red Categoría:Series transmitidas por TVN Categoría:Series transmitidas por Mega Categoría:Series transmitidas por Citytv Categoría:Doblajes de 1960s Categoría:Doblaje de 1990s